


Back Alley Fun

by JayStriders



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demon!dirk, Demonstuck, M/M, hunter!jake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStriders/pseuds/JayStriders
Summary: Jake is a hunter looking for Dirk, but Dirk finds him first. Dirk proceeds to take action and punish Jake the way he sees fit. Basically just plot-less porn!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a roleplay me and my friend dubstepRager made that I converted.  
> Follow us on instagram  
> j_striders  
> turntechcosplayhead

The wind howled as you prowled the alley looking for your dinner. You had not eaten in days and you were getting frantic. You spotted a human across the street. Turning invisible you made your way over. Before pouncing you sniff the air, making sure that no one else was around. Then you pounced.

You thought that you had him in your claws, but when you landed the space was empty. You looked around confused, noticing that the man was heading towards the alley. You smirked; he was making this too easy. You would not have to make this a quick bite now. You could thoroughly enjoy tormenting him. You sauntered behind him, cornering him in the alley.

You smelt the blood before you heard him cuss. Typical human, clumsy as always, he must have hit your trap of barb wire. Unfortunately the smell just made your hunger flare, and with this your invisibility wore off. Whatever you think, it will make it more fun when he sees who you are, or what you are actually. You lean against the wall, making an attempt at looking casual. 

"Hello" you say "looking for something?" You smile your most charming smile.

You watch as he turns to face you, glaring. You notice he has a twin pair of pistols in his hands. He clicks what you assume is the safety. 

“Already found it”

You move quickly grabbing his throat and slamming him against the wall. Of yes you would enjoy this one. You drag your claws across his neck, making the smallest incision. Blood welled up and you ran your finger across the cut. You taste the blood. You can taste the fear in him, but also courage. 

"Hmm, a hunter, have not had one of these for a while" you purr.

The hunter scowls, wincing in pain. 

“Hello to you to chap” he mumbles. He had dropped one gun, but you did not notice he still had the other until you felt cold metal pressed against your temple. If he wanted a fight you would give him one. You throw him to the ground before he could fire, kicking his other gun to the side, you pick up the one he had dropped.  
"I never understood your need for these, they are so primitive" you smirk "if you hunters are as tough as you say, then you will not need it." You toss it with the other one.  
He glanced at his guns as he stood up. 

“We don’t have abilities like your pathetic species” he spat.

"My species? Pathetic?" you laugh. Did he really think he was stronger? "How many of us have you managed to kill over the years? A hundred, maybe and I am being generous. We have killed thousands of you, and you say we are pathetic." You think you might have found this human charming if he were not a hunter, maybe he could have been a pet. You circle him slowly, dragging your claws on the wall to make him flinch.

He closes his eyes and you can tell you got to him. He sighs. 

"True. But we at least don't do it for fun; we do it to keep our species rolling, not to eat. Isn’t that technically cannibalism?" he opened his eyes and crossed his arms.

“So? What if it is? You’re just so tasty" You lunge at him, landing on top. You smirk down at him. Your nails go to his arm and you flick. More blood. This time you use your tongue to clean it. You wonder if you should use your powers now. No, let’s see if he can guess.

He yelped. You could see the bewilderment in his eyes when you met his gaze. He seemed inexperienced, must be a rookie. ,

"That's like saying that I’d eat you. Which I won't. That's strange” he says.  
You can see the questioning in his eyes. You laugh. Loudly. He must be new. 

"Have you not guessed it yet?" You leaned into his ear, "I am not just any demon" you purr. That is when you let your power flow. This was your favourite part.

"Oh bloody hell! Quit with the purring! You’re not a god damn cat!"  
You scoff. So he hated purring. Interesting. You lean down to his neck and bite. You purr loudly just to piss him off as you drink. You stop before you can indulge. Leaning just inches towards his face you give him a wicked grin.

He scowls, squirming, 

“Get the fuck off" he yells. He tried to push you off, he was failing. He screeches but it was sort of silent.

You sit up and lean back. You let your power flow off you faster, looking for a way past his defences. He was squirming to much so you had to place your hands on his shoulder.

"Now why would I get off, hunter, when we are having so much fun?" You lean to his neck again, but instead of biting you just clean the wound with your tongue.

He chuckles, it was more of a pissed off laugh as he attempted to grab a gun. Failing. 

"Fun? This is your definition of fun?" he says with an annoyed undertone. 

"WELL, my definition of fun is a little more personal” you purr the last one in his ear. A deep chuckle emerges from your throat as you sit there staring at him.  
He sat up just a little bit, bracing himself up with his elbows,

"... So... rape?" he asks, a worried look gracing his face. 

"Well I have ways of persuading people to be a little more open. You dig your claws into his shoulders as you let your power roll of you in waves. You stare at his face and then his eyes. You push him down and smile, going back to his neck.

“Incubus” he sighs, "you’re just going to kill me after this all.... aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on if your good or not. I may just feed then call someone. You have already decided not to, he wasn’t really a threat, but you were not going to tell him that. "Now you can either cooperate or I could increase my power"

"...." he sighs and lays back, “Bring on the pain, Demonic spawn."

"Who said anything about pain, I plan on you enjoying this" you slowly move your hands down his sides, nearing the hem of his shirt. With a jerk you rip it down the middle exposing his chest

"That was a perfectly good shirt, thank you very much!" he yells well crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Tsk tsk, do not pout it makes your cute face so sour" you mock him as you grab his wrist and bring them above his head, securing them with your left hand, well dragging your right down his chest, pushing the shirt aside. "I plan on you enjoying this so smile" You bite his collar bone. Not enough to bleed but enough to bruise. You suck and lick the spot as your hand runs over his chest.

He snarls but gasps slightly as that happened. He tried to move away... Again. He just never learns, does he?

His squirming just makes you smile against his chest as you kiss a line from the dip in his collar to just above his shorts. And what small shorts they were. Unbuttoning his pants, you slide your hand onto his crotch palming him through his boxer. As you do this you return to his neck and continue to leave bruises, occasionally sipping from the wound.

He quit struggling after awhile. Must've given up. He let out a soft moan but that's it, he shut his mouth after that. He must not like the idea of being in an alley.  
He seems to have stopped struggling so you let his arms go, focusing your attention on his shorts. You pull them off, removing your shirt as well. You can already feel yourself getting hard, and that moan didn’t help. You definitely wanted to hear it again.

You went back to ravaging his neck. His neck will definitely be sore by now. He gazed up at the demon, 

“never did catch your name" he said.  
You pause well unbuttoning your pants. 

"Dirk, my names dirk. And may I know yours?" You glance up into his eyes, smiling a dazzling smile.

"...uh no...” He mumbled, taking a dare of his own. “I don't tell strangers personal information.”

You frown. He wants to be cheeky huh, well let’s see how he is after this. You slip your pants off and then his boxers, leaving him bare to the cold.  
He shivers ever so slightly,  
“holy shit it's cold” he mumbled.  
You take his dick in your hand and start pumping as your mouth returns to the bite in his neck. 

"Make those sounds again" you purr “they were so lovely.”  
He must have been about to disagree and say something but damn it, he opened his mouth to speak and a moan came out.

You smirk against his neck and make your way down his chest, stopping only to bite somewhere. You like the head of his dick before putting it in your mouth. You take as much as you can, using your hand to cover what you couldn’t reach. You take off your mouth and lick a line down the shaft. You wanted to make him squirm. As you suck you glide your teeth gently, just enough to feel him squirm.

You remove your mouth as you start to remove your boxes. Letting your very hard dick free.

The man shivered when the cold hit his dick, the demons saliva coating it.  
You glance up at the man only to see him stretched out, he must be enjoying himself if he’s that relaxed. You smirk. You lift one of his legs over your shoulder as you line yourself up.

"Whoa. You’re not actually...?" his eyes widened as he looked at Dirk finally.

"Not actually going to what? Fuck you? Why of course I am, why else would I have stripped?" You chuckle as you suddenly slam into him. Now it was your turn to enjoy yourself.

He yelped but pain is quickly replaced by pleasure as he let out a loud moan,

"Dirk~"

You smirk as you hear him say your name in a moan. You start out slow, letting him get used to the feeling of you in him, and you knew that there was a lot of you in him. 

"Hmm, you sound so lovely when you say my name, do it again" you say as you pull all the way out and slam into him again.

His back arches as he flips his head back and moans the demon's name once more.  
You speed up, smirking at every sound he makes. You lean forward and adjust your position so he is sitting in your lap. 

"Ride me" you purr as you aggressively attack his neck.  
He places his Hands on your shoulders as he obeyed the command you gave him. He rides you for a minute before mumbling

“Name's Jake by the way."  
You purr. 

"I like it." You pull your mouth from his neck, leaning back as you enjoy the tightness around your throbbing dick. You look up into his eyes. His face was of pure ecstasy and a sheen of sweat covered his skin. You pick him up and slam him into the wall. You wrap his legs as you keep on pounding into him. Surprising even you though, you lean forward and you meet his lips hungrily.

He moans into the kiss as he doesn't bother fighting back, he melts into the kiss with such ease it's as if they were a couple, pssssh like that'd ever happen. He slides his arms around Dirk's neck and lets the moans come out.

You knew you hit his spot when he moans louder. You slam repeatedly into that same spot, faster and faster, all well kissing Jake deeper. You were close.

"Cum for me, my pet" you say as you slam into him harder.

He clearly didn’t like the nickname, but you kept pounding into him anyways. Soon he lets loose and screams your name as he cums. 

This was enough to send you over the edge and you ride out your orgasm. You pant as you slowly put him down and start to get dressed.

Jake got to his feet after a minute. He slipped back into his boxers and pants before putting his jacket on and zipping it up. His shirt was in tatters after all.  
You glance over at Jake and smile. 

"Now what to do about you" you say as you stalk towards him fully dressed.  
He looked at you and sighed, looking over to his guns and then the barbwire. You could hear the wheels turning in his head as he decided if he should fight back or just give into death. 

You grab his face and pull him in for a kiss before knocking him unconscious. "I have decided not to kill you, that was fucking wonderful" you say to his still form before walking off.

 

Well looks like Jake has something to tell Roxy when he gets back to the camp, when he wakes up.  
THE END


End file.
